


Insomnia

by AdriMmoralesDUH



Series: Fifty reasons for Sherlolly smut [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriMmoralesDUH/pseuds/AdriMmoralesDUH
Summary: Sherlock overthinks things, Molly has a sublime solution.The two of them share a bed, why not?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Fifty reasons for Sherlolly smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055156
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Fifty Reasons to Have (Sherlolly) Sex





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by "50 Reasons to Have Sex" and is written for the "Fifty Reasons to Have Sex (Sherlolly)" collection.
> 
> 1\. Because you can't get to sleep.

Sherlock was sitting in his leather chair by the fireplace on a cold November night past 2:00 a.m., and still without a trace of sleep. There was a case, a very intriguing case, missing children, notes left and candy, those were the only clues so far that the consulting detective had been without sleep for four nights. All he wanted was for his thoughts to stop and drop him into unconsciousness; he hated the unpleasant feeling of exhaustion, the loss of control over his body, the slow movements. He had tried, he certainly had, but every time he entered the sleep curve, his brain fired up again and forced him to open his eyes.

A striking solution that was increasingly echoing was to have only seven percent of the cocaine solution running through his veins ... but no, he couldn't do that to himself, to John, to Mycroft, to Lestrade, to Mrs. Hudson, to Mom and Dad, and he certainly couldn't do that to the woman sleeping in his room, his _Molly_.

The little pathologist was happily unconscious in his room, Sherlock had asked her for help early in the morning, but the schedules got out of hand, taking hours and bringing with them fatigue, certainly the latter was well received by Molly, but not for Sherlock.

A body warming his bed, a woman in his bed, who would say? It was so easy to sneak into the room and take her in his arms, but his conscience * _John_ * told him it was too wrong to do that. The only thing he could do was try to sleep next to her, right? It is as healthy as possible.

It was with that last thought to Sherlock rose to his feet and headed for his room in search of the little pathologist's company. Upon arrival, he lay down next to her, enjoying the warmth her small body provided.

To be honest, she was also one of the reasons for his unease.

She let out a soft whisper between dreams, she said it with love and tenderness, she whispered " _Sherlock_ ", the owner of the name turned his head to see her and realize, with a little resentment, that she was still sleeping peacefully. This fact puzzled him, it was assumed that she was the one eager to share a bed with him, not that he is eager to share a bed with her. He certainly hadn't intended to develop some kind of attraction to her, no, not at all. It wasn't her fault for being smart, kind, cute, charming, pretty, accepting of everything and his mistakes, it certainly wasn't her fault for being _Molly_. Armed with courage, he rolled onto his side and wrapped his arm around her waist, forming a spoon. It was when he was entering peace in the world of dreams that he felt that they were watching him, he opened his eyes and met her gaze.

"Are you good?" She whispered to him, blinking.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?", He replied in the same way.

"Well, you are hugging me"

Sherlock felt the blood drain from his face, and he felt it go even paler as she began to turn to face him. His hand left her waist, he didn't know if what he did was the right thing to do. Looking down, he began to speak.

“Sure… I thought you were cold… that's why I… hugged you. Is this bad, if it was, I apologize, I will sleep in the living room, there is no problem …… .. "

His verbiage wandered, and it was when he looked up that he realized that Molly wasn't mad at him, rather, it seemed like she was full of tenderness towards him.

“No, Sherlock, listen to me. I'm not upset and what you did is nothing bad. Seriously, it's more, I like it a lot. " She calmed him down.

Molly took the initiative and took his hand, placing it on her waist as she returned to the previous position, thus being enveloped by his body. Sherlock closed his eyes and let her love him, relaxed at the touch and tried to sleep.

It was warm and relaxed, maybe it was the push he needs to get to sleep.

Nope...

Fifteen minutes passed and he was still awake.

He opened his eyes and looked at the silhouette of her that was snuggled next to him. Thinking that she was asleep, he let out a small growl of frustration and was fervently sorry when Molly's voice spoke to him.

"You can not sleep" She said.

"I'm sorry" He quickly replied in a hoarse whisper.

"No, don't apologize for that." She answered him as she turned to face him once more.

"Molly, I don't want my insomnia to affect your sleep schedule and that ..." His words were cut off again by her, but specifically by her mouth.

Molly meanwhile closed her eyes and waited for him to move away, but surprisingly he held her face very gently and returned the kiss fervently. She ran a hand around his waist and dug in her nails. Sherlock groaned feeling the grip on his soft flesh. The detective turned away from her mouth, gulped, and closed his eyes.

_The feel of her facial features between his big hands, the feel of her nails on his flesh, the feel of her soft lips against his. All this, all these sensations did not overwhelm him in a bad way, as they usually did, no, much on the contrary, he enjoyed everything that his body felt at the moment._

Molly, who had been watching him from the moment he broke away, let her hand that was on his waist rest on his chest.

Sherlock opened his eyes and expressed his concerns.

"Molly ... this isn't normally my area ... well, it's never my area, but to be honest, I think ... I feel ... I need you ...". Sherlock said softly, as if afraid to say it.

Molly felt all the air escape her.

"Oh, Sherlock" She replied with a very sweet voice and brought her lips to his. It was a much more sensitive kiss, more honest. Molly slipped her leg over Sherlock's hip, pulling him even closer to her.

He felt that each time his pants were tighter. Molly was very good at awakening his mind and body. He didn't feel embarrassed or sluggish, his brain was racing. Molly moved to straddle him, a position that Sherlock liked very much. The small woman above him proceeded to unbutton his too-tight white shirt, exposing his pale, wiry chest in the open air. He followed in her footsteps and proceeded to remove the sweater she was wearing, then ran a hand down her back and unbuttoned the black bra. Molly bent down and took his lips with her mouth, both man and woman let out a satisfied sigh, she without wasting time began to unzip his pants and touched him. Sherlock left her mouth with a low moan, moving his hips up insistently, Molly took the opportunity to completely lower his pants.

"Molly ... please," Sherlock murmured.

The pathologist squatted down and began removing her own sweatpants, revealing her delicate figure. Sherlock looked at her in amazement without knowing how to proceed, he let his instincts take over, and that is how he raised his hands to touch her sensitive breasts.

"Sherlock ..." Molly grunted.

She resumed the previous position, straddling him and taking his member, there was no time for foreplay, this was pure, almost wild with a hint of sublime. The desperate need they both had was enough so that they only had time to put on the condom and slip into oblivion.

Molly rocked, Sherlock moved his hips desperately, big hands on the curves of her body, small hands clawing at a masculine chest, tugging strands of chocolate-colored curls, grunting, groaning, sweating, wanting, need, all this was a act, the great act of human need for skin-to-skin contact.

The desperation to reach the climax was more and more urgent, both collaborated for the satisfaction of the other, Sherlock moved more insistently until Molly let out a sharp moan and fell on his chest, he, even more anxious, began to move his hips towards her, once, twice, ten times until something exploded in him. His limbs stuttered, his voice was lost and all he could do was form a big "OH" with his cupid lips. They both stayed like that, for a moment too tired to move, limp from such a bang.

They did not speak for several minutes. By the time they finally moved to be both lying on the only bed in the room and with their breathing and heartbeat calmer, that was when the silence was over.

"That was ... great, very good," Sherlock said softly, turning his head so he could see her.

"I have the same opinion. It was the best thing I have ever experienced," Molly replied in the same way.

Sherlock waited two minutes to slowly get out of bed and head to the bathroom, washing up and then bringing along a flannel that he used to clean Molly. By the time he finished, he had a sleepy look.

"I think I'm tired now" He said honestly.

"Same. Join me” She replied with gentle insistence.

He obeyed, lay down on the bed and hugged her with that little strength he still had. It was this feeling, of her against him, of her warm body against his, that Sherlock finally, after minutes, hours and days, was able to get the deep sleep he so badly needed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at smut.  
> I hope you liked it, let me see your comments.  
> Total thanks.


End file.
